Guineung
Guineung is a young panda hybrid who works for SPOON. He works as a secretary for Dana. Appearance Such as the color scheme of his animal half, Guineung has white and black hair. His eyes appear to be pure black and he has proficient bags under them, in reference to him being a panda-hybrid. He has pure black pants and a high collar shirt, the upper half black and the lower half white. Personality He is sociable, always having a bright smile on his face. He does possess a mischievous streak, however, as shown that he tried looting a fainted villain. He also has a violent side which shows whenever he sees Orca. He is against humans discriminating against human and Mythical Beast hybrids as shown at the beginning of the story when he asked Naga if he had anything against working with mixed humans. He is fond of cute things, as he was shown crying when Naga destroyed his sandbag, Sylvia, in Chapter 37. Number 2. thinks during Helping the Horned People, that Guineung is "...completely like the chief" when mad and fighting. Background He used to live with his father in the woods. Due to his heritage, when he was young he was hunted down by pet hunters while playing outside with his father. Once captured, he was sold to a pet shop. Nothing was explicitly shown, but it is implied that his father was killed. At the pet shop, they tried to leash a young Guineung, but were unsuccessful six times because he kept on ripping off every leash they put on him, not even a grown man could overpower him. Eventually, they put a collar on him that had sharp spikes on the inside and the outside so he could not rip it off. The wounds from this collar started to fester and were slowly killing him until Dana and Rosy came and rescued him from the pet shop. Because of his traumatic past, even in the present day, he has a tic where he scratches at his neck when he is nervous or stressed out, to the point where he begins to bleed. Story He appears for the first time when Hyena calls in order to make his report of a mission of Flight Team. He congratulates them on their success but understands that they have destroyed the object they had to recover. Then Sewol comes to ask him what are the benefits of working for SPOON, Guineung answers ultimate job satisfaction, a good employer-employee relationship and a peaceful solution to every situation. Baekmorae says this description of SPOON is being too much of an embellishment. Guineung, alongside with Dana, was the one who introduced Naga to SPOON. He was also the one who assigned him to work with Sasa and Hyena. He is Dana's secretary that is working for her for saving his life. He usually only appears to tell teams their objectives but due to lack of manpower he, himself has gone on missions once or twice. (See: Pet shop arc, Capturing KNIFE arc and Sirano's island arc) Abilities/Powers *'Super strength': He is the second strongest in SPOON. He also possesses honed battle capabilities, showing that while he is not as strong as Orca, he is able to make up for it by playing dirty. He has also been shown using a collapsible baton in Chapter 108 to fight Orca. *'Copycat (assumed name)': Guineung can use the power of any person he is touching (Hair, nails, and teeth also work, but it must be direct contact not through clothing). He discovered this ability by chance as a kid when he was accidentally shot with a missile, but since he was holding Dana's hand he unknowingly copied her invulnerability and survived after this, he became sick due to his body having been through a lot of stress, he mentions it is okay if he uses smaller powers, but strong powers cause him to be sick. Relationships Close Dana They are like family, as shown as visiting Dana's parents in the Chuseok and New Years special. He is extremely grateful to her for saving his life when he was younger and is comfortable enough to slightly insult her at times, although he usually falls victim to one of her angry outbursts soon after. Osu They are very good friends, to the point where one can ask the other to buy them a porn magazine. SPOON Guineung is naturally nice to everyone he meets so he gets along fine with everyone at SPOON. Enemy Orca Since Orca spared his life as a child Guineung bared a grudge, he wants to defeat Orca on his own to prove his own strength. His hatred of him has grown so much he can insult him for an hour. Multiple characters have joked they dislike each other because of their inverse color scheme. Trivia * Guineung's hobby is to take pictures of animals at the zoo. * According to the author, all his clothes are animal themed, to support this he has many official arts in animal hoodies, he also wanted the masks bank robbers had because they were cute. * His underwear of choice is boxer briefs. * He is ethnically Chinese. * His room is very tidy. * He did not go through puberty until he was 15. * His hobby is going to the zoo to take pictures of the animals. * He is good with computers, although he was not as a child. * He does not take selfies unless he is in a bathroom. * Samchon did not expect him to be so popular. * His character was originally dull, vulgar and blunt but this was changed since he seemed too "characterless". * He and Raptor are occasionally shown as simplified versions of their animals. Gallery Guineung Debut.png Rosy and Guineung.png Guineung Law of Manga.jpg Guineung and Dana.jpg Guineung 1.png Guineung's beta.jpg|Guineung's beta Guineungstat.jpg|Guineung's stats Guineung with Father.png|Young Guineung with his Father Guineung Young.png YoungGuineungChapter40.png|A young Guineung Category:Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Male Category:SPOON Category:Hero